Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Climbing Shrub Rose.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Radramblinxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida climbing shrub rose plant of the present invention was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Razzlexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99 variety is a Rosa kordesii hybrid and a member of the Explorer Rose Series. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Razzlexe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety. This plant was initially designated 87-50-1.
It was found that the new variety of landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) abundantly forms on a continuous basis attractive clusters of fully double rich red blossoms,
(b) exhibits a climbing shrub growth habit with strong long pliable stems,
(c) forms vigorous vegetation,
(d) forms attractive foliage having a touch of red prior to maturing to deep dark green,
(e) exhibits good winter hardiness, and
(f) exhibits good tolerance to Black Spot and Powdery Mildew.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes. It is particularly well suited for growing as a single or multiple climber on a trellis, fence or building with support. The bright red blossoms contrast nicely with the deep dark green foliage that has a satin finish and fully serrate margins.
The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be homogeneous and stable and strictly transmissible at Yamhill, Oreg.; St. Paul, Minn.; and Phoenix, Ariz.; by asexual propagation such as by budding on xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 understock and by the rooting of cuttings. The plant propagates well and grows very well on its own roots when propagated from cuttings.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties, and is considered to be an improved version of its xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99 pollen parent. For instance, the fully double blossoms of the new variety are a richer truer red than those of the xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99 variety and the foliage is satiny unlike the glossy foliage of the xe2x80x98Henry Kelseyxe2x80x99 variety.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Radramblinxe2x80x99. The new variety is being marketed under the RAMBLIN RED trademark.
xe2x80x98Radramblinxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light, etc.